


Thanksgiving

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward Family Gathering, F/M, Fluff, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: All Belle wanted was a normal Thanksgiving dinner, but when had 'normal' ever applied to this family?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookwormchocaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/gifts).



> bookwormchocaholic said:
> 
> A prompt: (sorry if this has already been prompted) What would Thanksgiving look like if the Gold's hosted it at their house and invited the whole family (Snowing, Mills, Swan, etc) over for dinner? 
> 
> Yeah I wandered a bit, but I think this works :)

Disaster. That was the word of the day today. In keeping with the spirit of the day Belle supposed she should be thankful that it wasn’t Flaming Disaster, or Murdering Disaster, or Yet Another Curse Enacted Disaster. She groaned and let her head drop on to her folded arms. Something nudged her arm and she looked up to find a full glass of Long Island Iced Tea on the counter in front of her.

“That bad hey sister?”

“Hi Leroy. Bad doesn’t begin to cover it.”

“What did Gold turn everyone into snails?”

Belle frowned at Leroy, who held his hand up in apology.

“No, he was coping really well. He was polite to my Dad when Dad was criticising the way he holds Hope, he laughed when Killian opened a bottle of wine with his hook, and he didn’t make fun of Snow and David’s matching turkey sweaters.”

Leroy snorted; “That is some amazing self-control, even I laughed at those hideous things.”

“I know, right? I thought it was going well until Regina arrived.”

“Thought Gold and Regina were getting along these days?”

Belle took a sip of her drink and nodded.

“Oh they are, but Zelena invited herself. You would have thought the Snow Queen had walked in the way the temperature dropped.”

Leroy hissed in sympathy. Zelena wasn’t a popular figure with most of the town, but it was well known that Gold couldn’t stand her. People ran for cover when the two of them passed each other on the street; Belle didn’t know it but there was a secret book running about when Gold would snap and turn the witch into something small and slimy. 

“Even then Rumple was still trying to make the best of it, but then Dad made a joke about not eating anything with apples in and Zelena got huffy on Regina’s behalf and everything just blew up. Not literally; but everyone started sniping at each other and, well I lost my temper and walked out.”

“Without saying anything?”

“No, I told Zelena to leave and she made some snarky comment about how she thought this was a family dinner, so I threw a bowl of mash potatoes at her.”

Leroy almost choked on his beer as he laughed.

“Please tell me someone filmed that!”

Belle shrugged, “Henry had his phone in his hand so probably,” She buried her face in her hands and groaned, “We didn’t even get to eat dinner!”

Leroy looked over Belle’s slumped shoulder as the diner door opened. A smile grew on his face and he squeezed her hand.

“Think that’s about to change sister.”

She twisted on her seat in time to see her strange extended family walking in carrying platters and dishes, all of which she recognized as being from home. 

“What’s going on?”

Henry put his load of vegetables on the counter and gave her a grin. 

“I talked some sense into everyone. Mom?”

Regina approached Belle with an uncomfortable look on her face.

“I am sorry about Zelena. I should have put my foot down and told her she couldn’t come.”

Belle nodded slowly and sought Rumple’s face in the crowd, “Where is Zelena?”

Rumple gave her a small smile and nodded towards Henry.

“She went back to the farmhouse, a little Thanksgiving miracle from the Quill.”

Belle gasped, “Henry, should you have done that?”

The lad looked totally unconcerned and gave her a shrug as Emma slapped his hand to stop him from stealing a roast parsnip.

“It was just a little rewrite, she would have left anyway, this way she got to do it in the same shape she started in. And this means we still get to have Thanksgiving dinner.”

It wasn’t the Thanksgiving dinner Belle had planned, it was better. Moe and Rumple spent a long while trading tips on baby care while Hope slept happily totally unaware of the ground breaking reconciliation she had caused. Snow talked Emma into conjuring tacky turkey sweaters for everyone, which everyone groaned about but didn’t take off. After Regina caught Killian and David trying to listen to the big game on Henry’s iPod she enchanted the Brussel sprouts to re-enact the action, which was a blessing since Belle was pretty sure she’d under-cooked them.

Rumple put his arm around her.

“Well done sweetheart, you’ve started a tradition.”

“So we can do this again next year?”

“On two conditions, one I will knit proper sweaters not these acrylic nightmares…”

“That’s a given.”

“… and two, you have to throw mashed potatoes at Zelena again.”

Belle laughed, “Or we can start the meal by watching the video that Henry took.”

“Deal, sweetheart.”


End file.
